falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gottesanbeterin (Fallout)
Die Gottesanbeterin ist eine mutierte Kreatur die man in Fallout und Fallout 2 finden kann. Charakteristiken Mantises are hugely mutated praying mantises, and have grown to manifold the size the original praying mantis insect. They are always hostile against intruders but are hardly a problem for anyone unless they are encountered in large numbers. The adult mantis will fiercely protect their offspring from harm. Biologie Mantises were originally pre-War insects called praying mantises. After the war, as they were gradually exposed to very high levels of ionizing radiation, they mutated, and grew to become very large, and very aggressive. Spielmechankik-Attribute Mantises tend to travel in large swarms, and can potentially pose a serious threat if allowed to surround a target. They attack swiftly with their razor sharp claws, and can attack up to five times if allowed. Varianten Gottesanbeterin right Mantises are weak adversaries as individuals, but as a swarm they may pose a major threat. They easily surround their enemies, and hurl a flurry of attacks against their victims. |proto = |xp = 68 |tp = 20 |heilungsrate = 1 |ac = 3 |reaktion = 4 |ap = 6 |nahkampfschaden = 6 |crit chance = 1 |dt normal = 0 |dt laser = 0 |dt fire = 0 |dt plasma = 0 |dt elec = 0 |dt expl = 0 |dt emp = 0 |dr normal = 0 |dr laser = 0 |dr fire = 0 |dr plasma = 0 |dr elec = 0 |dr expl = 0 |dr emp = 500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} |proto = |xp = 70 |tp = 14 |heilungsrate = 1 |ac = 3 |reaktion = 4 |ap = 6 |nahkampfschaden = 4 |crit chance = 1 |dt normal = 0 |dt laser = 0 |dt fire = 0 |dt plasma = 0 |dt elec = 0 |dt expl = 0 |dt emp = 0 |dr normal = 0 |dr laser = 0 |dr fire = 0 |dr plasma = 0 |dr elec = 0 |dr expl = 0 |dr emp = 500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} |proto = |xp = 70 |tp = 30 |heilungsrate = 1 |ac = 4 |reaktion = 6 |ap = 7 |nahkampfschaden = 4 |crit chance = 1 |dt normal = 0 |dt laser = 0 |dt fire = 0 |dt plasma = 0 |dt elec = 0 |dt expl = 0 |dt emp = 0 |dr normal = 0 |dr laser = 0 |dr fire = 0 |dr plasma = 0 |dr elec = 0 |dr expl = 0 |dr emp = 500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Riesengotttesanbeterin right |proto = |xp = 190 |tp = 20 |heilungsrate = 2 |ac = 6 |reaktion = 12 |ap = 11 |nahkampfschaden = 10 |crit chance = 1 |dt normal = 2 |dt laser = 2 |dt fire = 2 |dt plasma = 2 |dt elec = 2 |dt expl = 2 |dt emp = 2 |dr normal = 0 |dr laser = 0 |dr fire = 0 |dr plasma = 0 |dr elec = 0 |dr expl = 0 |dr emp = 500 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Vorkommen Gottesanbeterin kommt in Fallout und Fallout 2 vor. Galerie FO1 Mantis target.png|Mantis Aimed Shot en:Mantis (Fallout) ru:Богомол (Fallout) uk:Богомол (Fallout) Kategorie:Fallout Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen